The present invention relates to a container-dispenser of single lengths of paper dispensed by manual tearing from a continuous paper web wound up to form a roll, suitable to include two rolls at a time, one of which is in reserve.
Paper dispensers are known, in particular of toilet paper but also for the use as towels, which are wall-mounted in public places such as the rest rooms of motorway snack-bars, railway stations, airports, restaurants, etc., where the paper consumption is very high and the rolls are so frequently replaced that a very careful control is required whenever the paper rolls in reserve are not to be left directly available to the users for the replacement, with the consequence of unavoidable waste of material. In order to reduce the interventions of the personnel charged with the replacement, sometimes dispensers of toilet paper or towels have been adopted which are suitable to contain a pair of paper rolls, one of which in reserve, in such a way that a better store is available between one replacement and another. Usually in these known devices the two rolls are in turn accessible from the outside and it is the same user that displaces a slidable shutter, when a roll is finished, to make it possible to have access to the other. Of course there is no hindrance, however, that the user may take paper, no matter whether from one of the other roll by simply moving the shutter, until a possible suitable situation takes place in which both the rolls are partially exhausted and the person who has to carry out the replacement must choose between leaving the things as they are, with the risk that before a subsequent intervention all the paper is taken away from both the rolls, or carrying out an early replacement with unavoidable waste of material.